Akatsuki's plus A parenting skills
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: Por un error de cálculos el ichibi ha sido capturado mucho tiempo antes de lo planeado. Como las preparaciones para la extracción aún no están listas, Sasori y Deidara tendrán que hacerse cargo del niño. ¿Podrán ambos ganarse el título a los padres del año?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el "Reto: Somos padres" del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

 **Summary:** Por un error de cálculos el ichibi ha sido capturado mucho tiempo antes de lo planeado. Como las preparaciones para la extracción aún no están listas, Sasori y Deidara tendrán que hacerse cargo del niño. ¿Podrán ambos ganarse el título a los padres del año?

 **Advertencia:** Un gran y tremendo What-if. Principalmente Humor con algo de masoquismo (?).

 **Akatsuki's plus A parenting skills**

Cuando regresó de recolectar información de su red de espías, el pelirrojo no se sorprendió mucho al encontrar un niño en los cuarteles generales de Akatsuki en Amegakure. Después de todo era esto de lo que más se hablaba en todos los canales estos últimos días. Sobre un desafortunado "accidente" en el que, durante un "inesperado ataque" a Sunagakure, el hijo menor del Kazekage terminó siendo secuestrado.

—¡¿Qué hace un niño aquí, um?!

Ah, pero por otro lado Deidara no lo sabía. Puede que el pelirrojo haya decidido no compartir ese pedazo de información con su compañero, pero el rubio era nuevo y muy dramático. De nada servía decirle que el mocoso qué debían capturar había desaparecido. No, esto era algo que debía reportar a Pain. Sin embargo, viendo que el líder se encontraba ahí, parado como todos los demás en la sala de reuniones alrededor de dicho niño —el cual se encontraba encerrado en una esfera de chakra por cuestiones de seguridad—, sabía qué decirlo ahora sería algo repetitivo.

—No es un niño cualquiera, Deidara —fue lo único que Sasori se dignó a decir, al menos en son de hacer que el rubio se calle y que Pain se decidiera en explicar.

Lo cual el hombre de múltiples perforaciones hizo.

—Este es el contenedor del Ichibi.

Y ya, eso fue todo lo que dijo. Deidara se frustró aún más.

—¡Bien! ¡El jinchuriki que Danna y yo debíamos de atrapar, um! ¡¿No sé supone que aún era demasiado joven para capturarlo, um?!

—En realidad, lo es —aportó Konan—. No tenemos los preparativos listos para la extracción, pero un miembro se adelantó…

Al estar dentro de su marioneta, fue Hiroku el que enarcó una ceja, porque sin duda Sasori no esperó que el culpable fuera miembro de la organización. Su mirada viajó de manera inconsciente hacía el dúo inmortal.

—¡¿Qué miran idiotas?! —explotó Hidan al sentir la atención de la gran mayoría recaer en él—. ¡¿Tengo cara de pedofilo secuestrador?! ¡Yo no secuestro, yo hago sacrificios para Jashin-sama!

—Por primera vez Hidan tiene razón… —comenzó Konan.

—¡¿Qué acabas de insinuar mujer?! —se quejó Hidan pero todos lo ignoraron y siguieron las palabras de la joven de cabellera azul.

—Fue otro miembro que ninguno de ustedes conoce. Es… —en este punto parecía que Konan tenía algo de dificultad con procesar lo que debía de decir. Todo esto en sí ya alzaba un par de alarmas rojas en cada uno de los presentes. Eran un grupo de ninjas renegados, el que les ocultaran información no los ponía felices.

Entonces la puerta de la sala se abrió, y por esta se asomó una cabeza con una ridícula máscara anaranjada. El hombre en sí parecía saltar con energía contenida y poseía la rudimentaria tradicional que los distinguía a todos como miembros de Akatsuki. Sasori lo observó con atención: notando su postura, su actitud y, luego, sus palabras...

—Tobi se cansó de esperar ¿Puede Tobi entrar?

Como todos los demás, llegó a la conclusión de que este hombre era un chiste.

—Es un tanto "especial" —continuó Konan, haciendo énfasis en la palabra como si esta pudiera explicarlo todo—. No es realmente un miembro oficial. Vino un día pidiendo admisión pero no lo aceptamos. Ahora que vino trayendo al Ichibi hemos tenido que hacerlo.

La tensión se disolvió.

Pero Deidara se veía aún más molesto que antes.

—¡¿Me estan diciendo que esto…?! —señalo con un dedo hacia la "cosa" que aún seguía apoyada en la puerta—. ¡¿Atrapó al Ichibi, um?! ¡¿Cómo?!

Hidan se echó a reír.

—¡Qué estúpidos! ¡No pudieron capturarlo antes y esta basura tuvo que hacerlo por ustedes!

Sasori discretamente lanzó una sebon impregnada con algo de su veneno especial. Si es que el pelirrojo tuvo algo que ver con que el de cabellera plateada de repente se cayera al suelo no lo demostró.

—¡Oh! ¡Tobi puede responder eso! —dijo… "Tobi", refiriéndose a la pregunta de Deidara. El hombre finalmente entró a la habitación, dejando la puerta atrás y comenzando su relato haciendo gestos exagerados con sus manos—. Tobi estaba dando un paseo por Sunagakure. Entonces ¡Pum! ¡Hay una nube de humo y de esta sale el Ichibi! ¡Tobi estaba asustado! Pero entonces, Tobi vió a un niño en la cabeza del Ichibi. Así qué, Tobi pensó que si solo lo despertaba la bestia desapareceria ¡Y lo hizo!

Si se lo preguntaban a Sasori, todo esto sonaba más a una coincidencia y no algún plan estratégicamente diseñado. Y por las caras poco convencidas de la gran mayoría de presentes en la habitación, ninguno de estos se tragaba el cuento.

Aunque no podía saberse qué pensaba Itachi. Su rostro seguía en su modo default de siempre, aun después de haber escuchado tan extraña historia.

Kisame, por su parte, respondió con una pequeña risa divertida. Le daba gracia las reacciones de sus "compañeros de trabajo".

—Esto es algo que no me esperaba, pero creo que me agrada el muchacho.

Sasori pensó en sí podría escapar con envenenar a Kisame también, pero como a diferencia de Hidan no era un inmortal tuvo que contener sus ganas.

Pain decidió que ya era momento de detener la charla innecesaria y dar órdenes.

—Debido a que aún no tenemos los fondos suficientes tendrá que quedarse con nosotros. Sasori, Deidara. El Ichibi es su responsabilidad así que haganse cargo hasta entonces.

El líder de Akatsuki desapareció en una nube de humo. Había sido un clon todo este tiempo.

Deidara temblaba de la furia.

—¡No me uní para ser una niñera, um!

….

Mientras todos salían de la habitación, Zetsu miró al cuerpo inerte de Hidan en el suelo —el cual nadie se había molestado en recoger— y luego miró a la joven de cabellera azulada que aún seguía allí.

—¿Puedo comerlo?

—No.

….

Al día siguiente, tanto Deidara como Sasori —dentro de Hiroku, como siempre— regresaron a la habitación porque, siendo honestos, era cierto que el Ichibi era su responsabilidad. Solo que no contaban en qué cuidar a un mocoso también lo sería.

El niño en sí seguía igual que al día anterior. Sentado, abrazándose a sí mismo y con la mirada perdida en el vacío. La esfera de chakra se encontraba a un metro del piso y en el mero centro de la habitación, pero al parecer eso no era impedimento para que el niño hiciera parecer que se encontraba castigado en una esquina del salón.

Ambos lo observaron por un par de minutos hasta que Deidara señalo lo obvio.

—Hay qué darle de comer, um.

Ahora la pregunta era… ¿cómo?

Lo minutos fueron pasando, hasta que Sasori se harto de seguir perdiendo el tiempo y dio media vuelta para salir de nuevo al pasillo.

—¡Danna! ¡¿A donde va, um?!

—A la cocina —fue su respuesta corta. Porque si iban a hacerlo deberían de al menos tener la comida para intentarlo.

…

Quince minutos después estuvieron de vuelta con un tazón de ramen instantáneo… ¿Por qué ramen instantáneo? Porque era lo más fácil de preparar y, de todas maneras, si no encontraban una forma de pasar la comida a través de la barrera esta se echaría a perder.

Mejor no meterse con los gastos, fríamente calculados, de Kakuzu.

—Podríamos intentar dejarlo salir, um.

—Es una pésima idea.

El rubio bufó y chasqueó la lengua. Ya sabía qué había sido algo tonto de proponer, pero no tenía qué ser tan grosero.

Un par de segundos más…

—¿Y si abrimos un hueco en la barrera, um?

—Sigue siendo una pesima idea.

Y Deidara tuvo suficiente.

—¡¿Entonces porque no propones algo, um?!

Sasori lo miró feo —a través de los ojos de Hiroku— y mentalmente contó hasta diez. Mientras que Deidara apartó la mirada y, de no tener ramen en su mano, también se habría cruzado de brazos.

Otro par de segundos después, el sonido de algo gruñir inundó la habitación. Ambos Akatsuki se miraron —el rubio con confusión y la marioneta con impasibilidad— antes que otra vez el sonido volviera a escucharse y llevará su atención a la fuente: El niño. Quien se removía de forma incómoda, con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, y su mandíbula de la misma manera.

Sasori se hartó y, usando sus hilos de chakra, le quitó el ramen a Deidara para luego mandarlo a volar hacia la esfera. Donde, al tocarla, la traspasó como si esta no estuviera allí y cayó en las piernas del niño. Este reaccionó rápido y la atrapo antes de que pudiera caer de su precaria posición.

—¿Como lo hizo Danna, um? —pregunto Deidara curioso, después de recuperarse del pequeño paro cardiaco que le dio ver el paquete volar por los aires. No por la comida, sino por lo que Kakuzu podría quitarle con la excusa de cubrir el gasto del ramen. Y no, no podía vivir sin sus productos de belle-digo, de hombre, claro.

Pero Sasori no respondió, a decir verdad, desapareció de la habitación.

—¡Danna, um!

….

Deidara atendió más tarde un llamado a su puerta, con algo de molestia por ser molestado cuando estaba apunto de ponerse una mascari... es decir, a punto de construir una nueva bomba.

Le sorprendió ver a Itachi al otro lado.

—¿Qué quieres, um?

El Uchiha miró con atención al rubio.

—Tienes algo en la cara.

—No —no tenía ningún tipo de masa especial hecha de arcilla en su rostro, por supuesto que no.

—...Bien —con eso resuelto, el pelinegro decidió que lo mejor sería ir al grano—. Creo que el jinchuriki necesita ir al baño.

….

A Sasori tampoco le hizo gracia que lo molestaran mientras terminaba de envenenar todas las nuevas sebon y kunai que había conseguido el día anterior antes de que lo relevarán a trabajo de niñera.

Hiroku, como siempre, abrió la puerta. Pero fue Sasori el que enarcó una ceja por la cara de Deidara.

—¿No es muy temprano para tus tratamientos de belleza? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, aunque esta no fuera visible para el rubio quien, al parecer, se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle antes de salir a buscarlo.

Deidara tan solo aprovechaba el tiempo que tenían después de haber regresado de la última misión. No era la primera vez que su Danna lo veía así, desgraciadamente era difícil ocultar este tipo de cosas cuando se viaja juntos, pero de todas formas eso no significa que no tuviera como contraatacar.

—¡Pues también es temprano para estes jugando con tus muñecas, um!

Y las llamas de una vieja discusión se encendieron.

—No son muñecas, son obras de arte.

—¿Llamas a eso arte? ¡El arte es una explosión, um!

—No, el arte es aquel que se conserva a través del tiempo. No debería esperar que una mente tan simple como la tuya lo entienda.

—¡¿Qué has dicho, um?!

—Ambos se equivocan.

La intervención de una tercera voz hizo que se detuvieran para mirar al recién llegado. Sorprendentemente se trataba de Kakuzu, quien normalmente no diría nada sobre estas peleas pero tampoco podía negar que ya estaba hasta la coronilla de ellas. Además…

—El arte es dinero, sin él no existiría. El dinero es lo que le da valor y sin él no sería nada —esperó que el dúo artístico lo contradijera pero al no hacerlo continuó—. Mantengan silencio mientras pongo la mano de Hidan en su lugar —dijo indicando dicho miembro que llevaba dentro de un frasco antes de continuar su camino hacia la enfermería, donde desapareció detrás de la puerta.

El pasillo quedó en un silencio sepulcral por un par de segundos hasta que Deidara chasqueó su lengua.

—Podemos hablar de eso después, tenemos un problema Danna, um.

….

Y es así como —después que Deidara se lavara la cara— de nuevo se encontraban en aquella habitación, mirando al niño removerse de forma incómoda dentro de su burbuja, conteniendo las ganas de hacer del baño.

—Podríamos darle una botella, um.

Sasori (Hiroku) hizo una pequeña mueca de asco ante la idea.

—Solo si es que tu la recoges para vaciarla.

Deidara refunfuño por décima vez en el día.

Fue así, con los dos parados en medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados —al menos metafóricamente hablando para Hiroku—, Deidara con una capa gris en la cara, y un niño a punto de hacerse en sus pantalones, como Konan los encontró.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —el "idiotas" estaba ya por más sobreentendido en su severo tono de voz—. Llevenlo al baño.

—La barrera interfiere —fue la corta explicación que dió Sasori, clara y concisa acerca del predicamento.

—La barrera tan solo lo retiene a él y a su chakra, cualquier otra cosa puede entrar y salir. Pero, por favor, no sean como Hidan y metan su mano allí adentro.

….

Aquella mañana —después de una larga noche en la enfermería para extraer el veneno— Hidan caminaba dando zancadas y maldiciendo entre dientes. Haciéndole promesas a Jashin-sama de que pronto llegaría el día en el qué podría sacrificar a todos y cado uno de los residentes de este lugar. Sobre todo al pedazo de madera andante.

No era su intención llegar al salón de conferencias… o a la habitación que llamaban así porque era lo suficientemente grande y fuerte para resistir discusiones entre criminales de rango S. Allí encontró a la que sospechaba era la zorra del líder y la planta parlante rara hablando sobre un tal Madara y "¿no estamos yendo algo lejos con esto? Es solo un niño", pero a Hidan le importaba un carajo así que hizo de oídos sordos y se centró en su presa.

Ya qué estaba allí no podía reprimir la tentación de jugar un poco con el jinchuriki.

—Bonito lugar el que tenemos ¿no? —su voz llamó la atención de Konan y Zetsu, sin embargo, el niño seguía mirando a la nada. Así que Hidan se aseguro de pararse justo en el lugar exacto hacia donde los ojos del mini-pelirrojo se perdían antes de intentar de nuevo—. He estado en mejores y peores basureros, pero al menos este es decente. No te preocupes, vas a ser un excelente sacrificio para Jashin-sama.

Silencio.

—Oye… ¡Oye mocoso!

Pudo notar que su tono de voz hizo que el muchacho se sobresaltara un poco, al menos no era sordo, pero eso tan solo afianzaba el hecho de que lo estaba ignorando al no responder.

Hidan difícilmente podría ser reconocido como el kunai más afilado de la organización. Así qué era de esperarse que haría algo tan estúpido como intentar golpear la esfera con su mano, solo para terminar traspasandola y por poco golpear directamente al niño. No había esperado poder atravesarla, pero lo que menos esperó fue que una cuerda de arena detuviera su ataque tomándolo por la muñeca.

Y después, presión…

—¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!

Zetsu miró la mano amputada que había caído al suelo, luego se dirigió a Konan.

—¿Ahora si puedo comerlo?

—No.

….

Viendo que al dejar la esfera en el suelo el niño era capaz de caminar por su cuenta, Sasori y Deidara agradecieron el que solo tuvieran que indicarle la puerta del baño y decirle que no se demore más de cinco minutos. En el camino teniendo cuidando de que el mocoso no se les acercara demasiado, la amenaza de sus poderes dentro de la esfera siendo papable.

Aún así, con los dos haciendo de guardia fuera, no hacía menos incómodo el que pudieran escuchar los llantos quedos del niño gracias a sus sentidos ninja. El rubio sobre todo se sentía de esa manera, pero se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mirar con impaciencia al pasillo, queriendo desaparecer por este y no volver nunca más. Mientras tanto, Sasori y Hiroku mantuvieron un rostro inexpresivo. El marionetista reconocía a ésta como una de las tantas debilidades del cuerpo humano, y como tal era normal que el niño la efectuará. Tan solo esperaba que no tomará más tiempo de lo esperado.

Itachi, quien pasaba por allí, se detuvo para escuchar y mirar con detenimiento la escena. Solo fue por un breve instante, casi imperceptible, antes de continuar su camino junto a Kisame. El portador de samehada sonrió con sus dientes de tiburón.

—Las cosas se han puesto divertidas por aquí, lástima que nos asignaran una misión ¿no lo crees Itachi?

El Uchiha no respondió, tan solo relajó sus puños y continuó su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Kisame pensó que la atención que ponía su compañero en esto era inusual y por tanto también entretenida. Parecía estar algo afectado... O al final el tiburón tan solo estaba pensando demasiado. Después de todo el chico había asesinado a toda su familia, no había manera que algo como esto lo estuviera afectando.

Con una última mirada hacia el dúo artístico dobló hacia el siguiente pasillo.

….

Los siguientes días se convirtieron en una rutina para Sasori. Algo que sinceramente nunca creyó que lograría tener porque, siendo honestos, ¿cuándo un shinobi, que está categorizado como rango S en el libro Bingo, tiene tiempo de sentarse y contar sus kunai? Nunca, esa era la respuesta. Y sin embargo aquí estaba. El hombre que cometió traición contra su propia aldea (algo que bien es normal entre criminales de su clase), tratando de entablar conversación con el hijo del cuarto Kazekage.

De nuevo ¿por qué estaba tratando de hacerlo?

—¡Ni siquiera dice algo! ¡¿Como vamos a hacer que nos haga caso, um?!

Si. Por eso.

La rutina del pelirrojo hoy en día consiste en encontrarse con Deidara en esta misma habitación. El rubio, por su parte, ya vendría trayendo un plato con el desayuno. Sasori soltaría uno que otro comentario sobre la comida ligeramente quemada, solo para que Deidara respondiera diciendo una variación de: "¡Exploto cosas, no las cocino, um!". Entonces, el niño se negaría a moverse y tomar el plato. Deidara trataría de hablar con él pero este nunca contestaría. Lo mismo se repetiría en la tarde y más luego en la cena.

Después del primer ramen instantáneo no ha querido tocar nada, a pesar de claramente estarse muriendo de hambre. Este era el tercer día de su huelga y Sasori podía decir que admiraba aquella testaruda determinación. Generalmente no debería importarle que el niño esté pasando por una etapa depresiva, sin embargo está resultaría ser un problema si lo llevaba a la muerte antes de la extracción.

—Suficiente Deidara. No creo que quiera escucharnos —el susodicho en sí los ignoraba. Con las piernas recogidas contra su pecho y la cabeza gacha.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos, um? —Deidara se cruzó de brazos, habiendo abandonado el plato (ya frío) en una de las mesas decorativas que había en la habitación que, irónicamente, parecía ser alguna especie de capilla. Aunque no deberían esperar menos teniendo en cuenta al autoproclamado dios que tienen como líder—. Esto no puede seguir, a Konan no le gustara, um.

A diferencia de Pain, Konan era algo más fácil de leer —al menos en lo que a su ética respecta. Nadie pensaba en que fuera una criminal como tal, tan solo tenía sus propios objetivos, como todos. Aunque más de uno no puede evitar sentirse escéptico con todo el rollo de la paz mundial, pero ser parte de Akatsuki también tenía sus beneficios así qué hacían lo que se les pedía, sin realmente entender el propósito de recolectar todos los bijuu.

Pero como todo lo demás que pasaba a su alrededor, poco podía importarle a Sasori. Si se unió fue porque no encontraba materiales dignos de su arte. La oportunidad de poder trabajar con sus marionetas en paz tan solo era un valor agregado. No pensó que algún día le pedirian ser niñera, pero prácticamente sí se encontraba dentro de las cláusulas del contrato que había hecho con Konan.

Rio un poco. Debió imaginarse que tarde o temprano se aprovecharía de eso.

—¿Qué es gracioso, um? —El rubio se encontraba enojada pero, a su vez, también estaba nervioso por el plan que su compañero parecía tener.

Su suposición no era erronea.

—Hemos estado haciendo esto mal —Pensar en Konan y su actitud de buena samaritana le ayudó a ver lo más obvio—. Es un niño, intimidarlo con hacerlo explotar no va a funcionar —no podían tratarlo como un prisionero normal, a la larga, no serviría de nada. Necesitaban que este quisiera cooperar, al menos para que dejara de cometer suicidio.

Hiroku desapareció en una nube de humo. Detrás de esta el pelirrojo apareció, irguiéndose a su altura real —lo bueno de ser una marioneta era que no le incomodaba estar confinado por mucho tiempo dentro de su armadura.

—Hay que tratarlo como si fuera nuestro hijo —declaró sonriendo de medio lado. Una exageración, tan solo le hacía gracia la cara del rubio.

Después de todo Deidara no parecía estar para nada tranquilo con lo que estaba pasando.

—¡¿Nuestro qué?! ¡¿Quién eres tú, um?!

Cierto era que de todos los Akatsukis, Deidara y Hidan no lo han visto de esta manera. Pero debía ser un idiota para pensar qué Hiroku era su verdadero cuerpo. Aunque en realidad ni siquiera este resultaba serlo. De ese pedazo de carne humana se deshizo hace mucho tiempo atrás.

No se arrepentía.

Era una pena el que aún así tuviera que conservar ciertas partes para seguir vivo. Debilidades de un ser humano.

—Sigo siendo Sasori, Deidara —respondió ahora con poca paciencia, rodando un poco los ojos en exasperación.

Luego lidiará con el rubio, el punto de hacer esto era sacar una reacción por parte del niño, y viendo ahora como los ojos aguamarina se centraban en él podría decirse que lo había logrado. La expresión en el rostro infantil denotaba algo entre confusión y curiosidad, también puede que tuviera algo de miedo pero al menos parecía reconocerlo por lo que era: un shinobi de Suna.

Portar la bandana en su frente después de tanto tiempo era algo incómodo, pero aunque la placa estuviera rota —como la de cualquier otro ninja renegado— no había manera que el niño supiera lo que eso significaba. Aún era joven y sus informantes confirmaron que el Kazekage no vio necesario enlistar a sus hijos en la academia. Después de todo a los mayores podía ponerlos bajo la tutela de sus mejores hombres, pero al jinchuriki… había una razón por la cual el idiota de Tobi había sido capaz de llevárselo.

Agradece que la esfera se encontrara en su sitio —entiéndase a un metro del suelo— porque al menos de esta manera no tendría que también tomarse la molestia de arrodillarse a la altura del chico.

Sonrió, aunque el único tipo de sonrisa que podía plasmar en su rostro —sin que esta expresara su locura en demasía— era una de superioridad.

—Gaara ¿no es así? —Inicio con su voz aterciopelada, sin tener una máscara de por medio. Era mejor comenzar de manera simple, e ignorando tanto la sorpresa en la cara del niño como en el grito ahogado de Deidara (no era raro que sepa su nombre, por algo tiene una red de espías), continuó—. Creo que no nos hemos presentado cómo se debe. Me llamo Akasuna no Sasori. ¿Sabes porqué estás aquí?

Por varios segundos parecía que el joven aún no tenía intenciones de hablar, peor cuando volvió a bajar la cabeza, pero entonces…

—Madre dice qué quieren matarme, que padre los envió a por mí como lo hizo con Yashamaru —la voz podría describirse como un susurro vació, baja pero a la vez con algo de peso en la silenciosa habitación. Sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en particular, parecía que en verdad no le tenía miedo a la muerte, pero fue el contenido en sí del mensaje lo que hizo que el pelirrojo alzara un una ceja.

Yashamaru era su tío, y el que el Kazekage haya mandado a asesinarlo era el cómo lograron ponerle sus manos al Ichibi. Una gran casualidad y suerte para Akatsuki el que el Ichibi hiciera su aparición y se ocupará de los obstáculos. Con tantos shinobis de la arena fuera de combate debió ser más fácil entrar y salir. Aún así no se explicaba cómo la persona más idiota que cree conocer hasta el momento fue capaz de contenerlo. Para ese entonces su espía había sido aún más idiota al dejarse noquear, y la falta de información en ese campo lo molestaba.

Aunque no tanto como ver al susodicho correr por los pasillos, referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona y haciendo ruido en general. Ya era de por sí suficiente trabajo soportarlo como para investigar más a fondo el tema.

Sin embargo, lo que en verdad le extrañaba de todo esto era la mención de una madre. Después de todo se supone que está murió como sacrificio para el sellado de la bestia. Así que con más razón intentó hacerlo hablar otra vez...

—Tu madre está muerta.

No era realmente conocido por tener tacto en sus palabras, o siquiera intentarlo.

Al menos consiguió lo que quería: el niño levantó la cabeza y lo miró con una expresión extraña. Sonreía, pero sus ojos mostraban una locura se sobrepone a su dolor. Escuchó a Deidara contener la respiración e inconscientemente abrir un poco las piernas en preparación a un combate. Sasori, por su parte, reprimió el impulso y sonrió ante tal sed de sangre.

—No, no… madre está conmigo, y ella quiere que los mate a todos.

Las pocas partículas de arena que se encontraban encerradas con el chico atacaron la burbuja que los mantenía prisioneros. No hubo mucho éxito, pero la amenaza era clara.

Deidara pasó saliva, ese niño debía ser un maldito demonio, no veía la hora en la que todo esté labor de niñera termine. Pero entonces miró a su acompañante, notando que este estaba temblando y una sonrisa parecida a la del niño se instalaba en su rostro.

—¿Danna?

—Que curioso especimen, no puedo esperar a convertirlo en marioneta —al parecer no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, el pelirrojo tan solo temblaba de la emoción.

—¡¿Cómo puede pensar en marionetas en un momento como este, um?!

De uno otra conversación normal entre ellos dos. Sin embargo, no sabían qué alguien los había estaba observando.

….

—El jinchuriki probablemente se está comunicando con el Ichibi —dijo el hombre de máscara naranja mirando a través de la ventana la interminable lluvia caer. Madara Uchiha, era como se había autoproclamado.

Antes, la única mujer de Akatsuki escuchó con atención lo que claramente era un exagerado recuento de hechos por parte de Deidara, pero no habría llegado a aquella conclusión. Era por sí preocupante que el niño admitirá escuchar voces que le dicen que hacer, el que se tratara de esa bestia...

—¿Es eso posible? —inquirió de forma inconsciente, mirando a Pain con algo de preocupación en sus ojos. No por el plan, sino por el niño en sí.

Pero Nagato ya se encontraba muy metido en esto como para importarle una vida más, al final, sacrificios eran sacrificios. La muerte de Yahiko para qué se diera el final de la guerra civil en Ame lo demostraba.

—No va a cooperar, si de alguna manera se entera de nuestra plan de revivir al juubi podría preferir matar a su contenedor y entonces…

—Tendremos que esperar varios años más para que su energía vuelva a este plano e intentar capturarlo de nuevo sin saber su exacta ubicación, hmm —dijo "Tobi", continuando lo que estaba diciendo Pain.

Ya se había dado demasiadas molestias entrando al juego antes de tiempo, tenía un Mizukage que jalar de las cuerdas y rebeliones en ese mismo país que disuadir, además de los preparativos para la extracción que —de no ser precavidos— podría consumir demasiado chakra y matar a algunos miembros. Había sido demasiado difícil encontrar buenos candidatos como para verse en la necesidad de buscar más. Orochimaru, por ejemplo, dejó un hueco en la organización aunque en primer lugar no había tenido la intención de reclutarlo.

Entonces, Obito pensó de nuevo en Rin, y en cómo a pesar de luchar no era capaz de ir en contra de su deseo de volverla a ver lo más pronto posible y adelantar el largo proceso por un par de años.

—Yo me ocupo. Le haré una visita.

….

Aquella mañana Sasori decidió ir más temprano para poder hablar con el niño sin la presencia de Deidara. Tenía unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle, cosas que solo el hijo de un Kazekage podría saber. Ahora qué había comprobado que el niño no era mudo podría ser capaz de satisfacer su curiosidad, sus espías ocupan posiciones estratégicas y no son capaces de reportar algo además de lo que es relevante. Por eso también esa mañana decidió dejar a Hiroku atras.

Lo que menos espero fue encontrarlo dormido, en el suelo, y sin la esfera de chakra que ya tanto lo caracterizaba.

Como siempre que lo veían estaba despierto imaginó que tenía alguna especie de trastorno del sueño, pero al parecer ese no era el caso. Tal vez aún era demasiado temprano. Aunque ese no parecía ser el caso para Konan, quien también se encontraba allí

—Sasori.

El pelirrojo asintió con respeto. Teniendo en cuenta que aquella fue capaz de vencerlo en combate, tan solo para convencerlo de unirse a la organización. Su jutsu era peculiar, aún más que el de todos los demás, sin duda es la qué más desearía agregar a su colección. Pero por el momento eran aliados y en un futuro ya vería hacía donde esto llevaría.

—Parece ser que los preparativos tendrán que extenderse un poco más.

—¿Cuánto tiempo es eso? Puede que no lo haya vocalizado como Deidara, pero tampoco me agrada la idea de ser una niñera —la molestia e impaciencia era palpable en sus palabras.

—No lo sabemos —y esas no eran buenas noticias—. Pero encontramos una forma de neutralizar por completo sus poderes, así que ya no es una amenaza. Le daremos la habitación al lado de la tuya así no tendrás que salir a vigilarlo si así lo deseas. Además, hacer tus marionetas aquí es más eficiente que entre misiones —la última parte era tentadora, pues también podría trabajar a fondo en sus venenos. Llevaba un tiempo pensando en mejorar su receta, volverla más potente e instantánea. Aunque tenía que tener varios aspectos en cuenta si encontraba a alguien digno de ser reciclado. Digamos, algún agente que alargue el tiempo de descomposición.

—Que sea al lado del cuarto de Deidara y tendremos un trato —la verdad era que negarse no sería una opción, pero por lo menos podía poner sus propios términos.

….

—No puedo creer que le hayan dado la habitación al lado de la mía, um —se quejó de nuevo el rubio con los brazos cruzados, pero ahora ya de una forma más resignada mientras mirada junto a Sasori al niño seguir dormitando en la cama de su nueva habitación.

—Yo tampoco, no creo que sea bueno confiar en que no lo mandes a volar.

—¡Para su información Danna, soy muy responsable, um!

El pelirrojo tan solo le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, claramente no creyendo la aseveración. Mientras que el rubio apretaba sus puños y sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse, por la ira claro está. Pero viendo que, como siempre, discutir era un caso perdido pasó a aquel tema que aún le carcomía la mente desde el día anterior.

Se volvió a cruzar de brazos y con algo de nerviosismo preguntó en una voz más baja.

—Danna… ¿qué quiso decir con tratarlo como si fuera nuestro hijo? —no sabía porque de repente estaba avergonzado. Cierto era que no sabía qué Sasori se veía así en realidad, pero seguía siendo el mismo anciano qué lo trataba como un chiquillo… a todo esto ¿cuántos años tendría?

El pelirrojo en sí recordó lo acontecido el día anterior y respondió como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

—Porque la cara que pondrías sería divertida.

Un par de segundos después a Gaara lo despertó una explosión muy cercana. A Konan no le hizo gracia.

…

Varios días después se encontraría en una nueva rutina. Cuando el niño no escuchaba la voz que —según él— era de su madre, se comportaba de una manera más tímida y puede que también temerosa. Aunque era de esperarse, después de todo era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender qué lo habían secuestrado y muy posiblemente nunca regrese a su hogar. Sin embargo, por la forma tranquila y curiosa en la que miraba las gotas de lluvia caer por la ventana no parecía tener ni la más mínima intención de escapar. Eso lo convertía, bajo los ojos de Sasori, en un niño particularmente inusual, y agradece el que no fuera mucho trabajo tener que vigilarlo.

Normalmente vigilar solo incluye ponerle un ojo encima y evitar que salga del edificio, pero gracias a la bomba que por poco destruye la habitación del niño, ahora tanto Deidara como Sasori tenían la responsabilidad de cocinar para todo el Akatsuki. O así fue el primer día hasta que se calificó a Deidara incapaz de no quemar algo y Sasori tuvo que quedarse con el puesto.

Si tuviera la paciencia para planear una venganza más elaborada lo haría, tal como eran las cosas tan solo se dió el tiempo de tirar por la ventana parte de su preciada arcilla.

Lo único bueno de estos cambios sería que el niño le revelaría alguno que otro secreto sobre la aldea ¿verdad?

—¿Qué sabes de tu aldea?

Gaara lo miró confuso y sorprendido. Sorprendido de qué le dirigiera la palabra y confuso por la pregunta. Aunque en general, el que tenga la atención de todos en el comedor —tan sólo Pain, Konan y Tobi. Los demás, a excepción del dúo artístico, estaban fuera en misiones— parecía ponerlo más temeroso y tímido de lo de costumbre.

—¿Mi aldea? —Sasori mentalmente rodó los ojos pero asintió. El niño miró a su plato pensativo, como si este tuviera las respuestas que necesitaba—. Es… esta en medio del desierto. No llueve tanto como aquí ni hace tanto frío.

Cierto era que Ame no era particularmente cálido para alguien de Suna, pero eso no era lo que el marionetista esperaba escuchar, así que lo intentó de nuevo.

—¿Qué sabes sobre tu padre?

La pregunta pareció incomodarlo pero era de esperarse cuando dicho padre ordenó asesinarte. O al menos eso imaginaba Sasori, porque él al menos no podía recordar a sus propios padres.

—No lo interrogues, um. Estamos comiendo.

—La cena es el momento perfecto para abrirse y comentar lo ocurrido durante el día —fue el inesperado y para nada agradecido aporte de Pain. Konan sonrió ligeramente ante la admisión personal de su amigo, pero también quiso zarandearlo por avivar aún más el fuego.

—¡No somos una familia normal como para hacer eso, um!

Sasori sonrió burlón.

—Oh, ¿entonces sí somos una familia?

Deidara recordó aquel "Hay que tratarlo como nuestro hijo" y se sonrojo, de la furia claro.

—¡No, um! —dijo dando por finalizada la conversación y centrándose en terminar su plato. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Danna no cocinaba mal.

De cada tanto en tanto se escucharon risitas durante la cena. Era Tobi, quien los veía y se reía de una forma no muy discreta que molestaba cada vez más los nervios de Deidara, hasta que esté tan solo explotó —todos agradecieron qué no fuera en el sentido literal.

—¡¿Qué es gracioso, um?!

—¡Sasori y Deidara-senpai hacen una bonita pareja! ¡Tobi piensa que serán unos buenos padres para Gaara! ¡Tobi les desea lo mejor!

Ahora si alguien explotó de forma literal hacía los cielos. Los habitantes de Ame vieron el espectáculo y como siempre tan solo lo ignoraron tomándolo por lo que era: el actuar de un castigo divino.

Sasori, por su parte, llegó a la conclusión de que el niño realmente no sabía nada, debió haberse imaginado qué no confiaban en él lo suficiente como para darle información relevante. Ni siquiera parecía entender cuán importante es su padre.

Lo habían excluido por completo de su propia familia, y por alguna razón eso lo hacía enfadar.

….

Deidara despertó al escuchar un llamado a su puerta. Si tan solo pudiera ignorarlo…

Pero los golpes a no cesaron. Seguían siendo suaves contra la superficie e insistentes a su vez. No de una forma desesperada sino paciente, y eso en sí era suficiente para sospechar. Así qué al abrir no le sorprendió que de nuevo se tratara de Itachi.

El Uchiha, por su parte, noto que nuevamente el rubio tenía algo gris en la cara —aún no estaba tan ciego como para no hacerlo—, pero teniendo en cuenta que el ex-shinobi de Iwa también se veía enfadado decidió ir al punto.

—El jinchuriki…

—Gaara —corrigió de forma casi inconsciente y, al darse cuenta de esto, arrugó el entrecejo. Aunque inmediatamente lo clasificó como normal, teniendo en cuenta que ya ha pasado poco más de un mes era lógico que se acostumbrara a llamarlo por su nombre.

—...Gaara… parece tener una pesadilla.

Deidara dejó caer sus hombros a la vez que soltaba un suspiro de cansancio, y —con una habilidad que sugiere años de práctica— se masajeo los ojos sin arruinar su mascarilla. Itachi observó esta acción con algo de curiosidad bajo la poca luz del pasillo.

—¿Ya se lo avisaste a Sasori, um?

—No —Teniendo en cuenta la hora Sasori no querría ser molestado, pero tampoco era algo que Deidara desearía.

—¡¿Y porque vienes a despertarme primero, um?! —¿Qué decía esto sobre las prioridades de Itachi? ¿Acaso no lo veía como una verdadera amenaza y por eso venía a avisarle a él? Y, a todo esto ¿Por qué lo hacía?—. ¡¿Cómo es que sabes lo que parece tener Gaara?! ¡¿Acaso no duermes, um?!

—...El concepto de dormir es algo abstracto cuando vives rodeado de criminales.

—¡Tu también eres uno! ¡ARGH! ¡Juro que a veces eres imposible, um!

Itachi en vez de responder tan solo dio media vuelta y se fue, Deidara lo maldijo por lo bajo y cerró la puerta. Aunque ahora no había manera en que pudiera volver a dormir.

Volvió a maldecir y se dirigió a su baño para quitarse la mascarilla.

….

Era más de medianoche, pero al ser una marioneta andante no necesitaba un ciclo de sueño para estar en la mejor de las condiciones. Rara vez podían quedarse tanto tiempo en la base así que era normal para él pasar sus noches montando guardia en el campamento, y también revisando los reportes de sus informantes de haber alguno. Sin embargo, cuando podían estar en Ame, Sasori prefería aprovechar el tiempo de paz y realizar algo de trabajo en sus marionetas de día y hacer más veneno en la noche.

Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que últimamente vigilar a Gaara —aunque en realidad era más discutir sobre arte frente al niño o cocinar para todo el Akatsuki— ocupaba sus horas de sol se ha visto relegado en dejar gran parte de su pasatiempo para cae la noche. Sorprendentemente no le molestaba, de todas formas tenía tiempo de sobra.

Así que, con eso en mente, dejó otra vez su trabajo a un lado a favor de acompañar a Deidara —porque, y cita "¡No solo es responsabilidad mía! ¡tendrá que venir conmigo Danna, um!— hacia la habitación de Gaara. No sabía qué esperaba al llegar, pero no era algo como esto.

Los gritos se escuchaban hasta el pasillo, no con claridad pero si uno se fijaba definitivamente los podía escuchar. Debido a como Deidara mando a volar la habitación anterior tuvieron que poner a Gaara en otra, y viendo que todas las más cercanas estaban ocupadas —Sasori no quería desalojar sus marionetas de la habitación al lado de la suya que utiliza como taller— terminó en una cerca del comedor pero sí lo suficientemente lejos de las suyas para no notar el cambio en el ambiente.

Teniendo en cuenta que Itachi tuvo que pasar por aquí para irse a dormir Deidara ya podía descartar una de sus varias interrogantes sobre el Uchiha. Pero esto tan solo hizo que le asaltaran un par más porque ¿qué tal sí esto ha estado pasado desde hace días? Ninguno de los dos se daría cuenta por la distancia, además, la ojeras en su rostro ya eran muy marcadas de por sí como para saber si estaba descansando o no.

—Entra, después me cuentas qué pasó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No voy a entrar solo, um!

Al menos tenía que intentarlo. Suspiró.

—Entra primero y te sigo.

El rubio lo miró con desconfianza, no creyendo sus palabras. Pero el pelirrojo tan solo se cruzó de brazos, enviándole una mirada significativa al picaporte para luego volver a mirar a su interlocutor.

Ahora el que suspiró fue Deidara, lamentando su sueño interrumpido para finalmente abrir la puerta. Los sollozos se hicieron más claros y ambos se tensaron sin saber realmente qué hacer. Aun así, lentamente se adentraron, como si esta fuera la boca del león. La comparación inmediatamente le pareció estúpida, pero el rubio no había sido capaz de evitar sentirse incomodo.

Sasori se obligó a encontrar un lado bueno en todo esto… pero no, no encontró ninguno. Y, harto de actuar como si estuviera caminando descalzo sobre pedazos de vidrio, avanzó con más decisión hasta llegar a su lado de la cama pero hasta ahí llegó. Comenzó a considerar el si seria buena idea jalar de las sábanas para hacerlo caer al suelo y despertarlo en el proceso cuando Deidara tomó la decisión por ambos.

Haciendo explotar un mini cohete. Al menos fue algo pequeño, no derribó nada y cumplió con el objetivo principal.

Un par de ojos aguamarinas los observó en medio de la oscuridad, con el cabello revuelto, sus mejillas mojadas y la respiración entrecortada.

—Perdón… —su voz era temblorosa y baja—. No quería… prometo no hacer más ruido.

Sasori no lo había pensado de esa manera, pero tal vez el qué se mantuviera callado y obedeciera lo que se le decía significaba que aún les temía. Eso era lo que querían desde un principio ¿no? Así qué ¿por qué seguía sintiéndose incómodo? No era algo normal, hace mucho que dejó de sentir, y puede decir con seguridad qué de ver de nuevo a su abuela no tendría problemas en asesinarla. Todos estos sentimientos le eran confusos, el niño tan solo le había parecido curioso e interesante, nada más allá de eso.

A Deidara tampoco le supo bien. Antes de Akatsuki tan solo era un demoledor de Iwa. Si estaba aquí era porque le hacían hacer lo que en su aldea nadie apreciaba, no para maltratar niños.

.

.

.

Gaara se tensó al sentir una mano en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello, algo que nadie ha hecho antes, ni siquiera Yashamaru. Levantando la mira del cobertor vio al hombre que se hacía llamar Sasori, mirándolo con lo qué pensaba debía de ser su única sonrisa, pues lo ha visto sonreír de la misma manera en todo tipo de situaciones pero era la acción en sí lo que aún lo tenía desconcertado. Por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho para recibir una explicación.

—Eres un niño muy tonto.

Eso lo dejó aún más confundido pero el rubio escogió ese momento para bufar y sentarse al pie de la cama.

—Poca diferencia hace que alguien más grite, um. Además, Hidan es peor, um.

—Soy a la idea de que Deidara es el peor.

—¡Danna, um!

La mano se detuvo, retirándose inmediatamente después. Todo esto para Gaara era extraño. No se comportan de forma hostil, no lo ignoraban o evadian. Estaban haciendo todo lo contrario a decir verdad. La pregunta salió de forma casi inconsciente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué son diferentes a los demás? ¿Por qué no me odian?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que ambos adultos intercambiaron miradas, como preguntándose "¿por qué estamos haciendo esto?" Aunque al final la respuesta era simple, y Sasori lo demostró de su tono de voz desinteresado.

—Somos ninjas renegados, las etiquetas no importar cuando todo el mundo está en tu contra.

Puede que Gaara por fin comprenda a lo que se refería Yashamaru con qué las heridas del corazón sólo pueden ser sanadas por otras personas.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**...desde hoy dejare de participar en los retos :')

Esto iba a participar en un reto de la aldea pero llegue un minuto tarde. Así que pido un minuto (?) de silencio...

Tal vez lo continúe. Tal vez...


End file.
